My Bakugan Life Story
by dragoonian
Summary: So then, What if Bakugan where real, what if they needed my help? Well, Here is what would happen in my mind.  enjoy
1. My Begining

**OK, this is my first story ever. I expect to find some constructive criticism and I don't expect anyone to hold back. Also, I do not own anything to do with Bakugan except the custom characters. Well, here it goes, enjoy.**

* * *

OK, so you will never guess what has happened over the past few years. Well, stop guessing 'cause I am going to tell you.

It all started like this. My name is Rex. I am from California. You will know who I am because almost everything I wear is in either dark green or black. I am relitivly small but that sure doesn't effect my appetite. Anyways, my story began when I was 12 years old. When I was visiting my relatives in Morimoto Japan. While I was taking a walk to get away from all of the family madness, the world all of a sudden just turned black. Thats right, BLACK. At first I looked around and was like HOLY MOTHER WHONAPONANOUSANAOUROUS (made up word) an then I start ed to get accustomed to the total darkness. Once I was calmed down, I saw a small glowing purplish sphere. It sort of reminded me of those Bakugan things that I heard about a couple of years ago. About how they where invading the planet or something like that. Anyways, I started to think about it and reached out to touch it. All of a sudden, it sprang open and transformed. Before me stood a giant dragon with a human sort of shape. It had two legs and four arms. Most noticeable is that it was almost all green with some black scales on his head and his two horns, sort of like a mask. His body was covered in an almost black shade of green but still green none the less. Anyways, for a few minutes we just had a stare down (it kind of spooked me out a bit). After a while, he said something that really scared the crud out of me. "Rex' it said, 'we of Bakugan race need your help. If you choose to help us, you and five others will be teleported to various places in time to train to face the ultimate threat to the Bakugan. Should you succeed in your training, you will be given a Bakugan partner of your very own." OK then, I thought, that was creepy and freaking AWESOME. I collect the Bakugan toys that were based of the old stories. Man they are awesome; I guess the thought of small thing transforming into BA AWESOME fighting machines just gets me pumped. The thought of having a real live one was almost too hard to comprehend. Anyways, back to the story. "What is your name" I asked? "Darkus Drakonianor" he said. After that he just disappeared and the world went back to normal, for now.

* * *

**Well, there it is R&R and don't hold back. I am ready.**


	2. Super Bowl Super Something

**I do not own anything to do with Bakugan except for the made up characters. Well, Here is the second chapter, Enjoy.**

* * *

Hi, my name is Titus. I am from New York. I am a member of my schools football and wrestling teams so you would imagine that I am a pretty big and ripped dude. Anyways, you know about Bakugan right, you know the little round transforming marble/ beasts? Well those don't even come close to the real thing. Perhaps I should explain what happened to me a few years ago. It all started when I was at the Super Bowl, yeah, one of the biggest football games in the USA. You see, I have been a huge fan of football since as long as I can remember. Because of that, for my fourteenth birthday, my parents decided to surprise me with Super Bowl tickets. They were for seats right of the 50 yard line. Right as the game was beginning, It was as though time was slowing and eventually seemed to freeze and I was transported to a place that I knew at once was Vestroia from all of the stories that have been passed down through the generations. In front of me was a glowing brownish orange ball. The thought process began and I soon figured out that it was a Bakugan. I reached out to touch it and all of a sudden it opened and transformed. It looked like it was one half, giant dinosaur, and one half some sort of demon. It had the body of a brachiosaurus. As you looked up toward where the neck on a brachiosaurus would have been, there was the body of a demon with huge, ripped arms that looked like they could bench-press Jupiter. Its body was brown like the earth and its head had 4 horns, all making a sort of circle with the points all facing inward. It was totally awesome looking. After a couple seconds, it spooked me by saying "Titus, we of the Bakugan race need your help.' It said 'Should you help us, we will train you throughout time, preparing you to assist us in the ultimate battle for the survival of the Bakugan. If you pass the training, you will be given your very own Bakugan Partner." OK, first off, this dudes voice is so deep that it could have shattered a mountain, second, I was almost too excited to even breathe, I mean, my own living Bakugan, I mean, that would be totally wicked." Right as he was about to leave, I asked, "What is your name?" He turned around to me and said "My name is Adramelech." And with that, I returned to the Super Bowl and watched the Indianapolis Colts fight their way to victory. And with that, my life returned to normal, for the time being.

* * *

**Well I hope that you liked that. **


	3. Surfin on a Different Turfin

**I don't own anything that has to do with Bakugan. **

* * *

Hey there. My name is Hannah. I'm 12 years old. You know about Bakugan, right? Everyone at school plays it. However, the little plastic balls that you buy at the store are nothing compared to my Aquos one. You probably can't even begin to imagine what happened three years ago on my birthday. Well, let me tell you. It all started on my ninth birthday on November twentieth. When we were living in Georgia, we all went down to the Florida for my birthday to celebrate. You see, I love the water, so Florida was the number two place to go for my birthday. (My number one is Hawaii but that's too far away.) Anyways, as we were travelling down the Florida coast, I could have sworn that I had seen a flash of blue light in the sky, and then what seemed like a blue meteor shoot down and land in the water near Fort Lauderdale with a huge splash that would have been perfect for surfing on. I told my parents about it but they said that it was probably just an airplane, "yea right" I thought to myself. Anyways, seeing that nothing was on the radio about it, I just told myself that I had probably just imagined it. Two days later, while I was swimming at the beach, (even though its winter, we where pretty far down south so it was not cold at all) I all of a sudden blacked out as I got out of the water. At first I saw nothing, the after a few minutes, I saw it, a growing blue ball, just like the one that I saw flying out of the sky. So, out of natural curiosity, I reached out to grab it. As I got closer, it started to look more and more like a Bakugan. Trust me; I was an avid collector back then. Right before I grabbed it, it glowed so bright that I was nearly blinded. When I could see again, before me stood a forty foot tall sea monster that looked sort of like the Loch Ness Monster with 10 heads. It creped me out yet was totally awesome at the same time. Because I was nearly scared to death the first time I saw it, I was stuttering like a son of a gun. I asked it "W-W-What ar-r-re you?" It responded back in a surprisingly feminine voice saying" I am Cetusoid. I was sent here along with six others to find worthy humans to help us to protect our ancient society from those who would cause us harm. I have chosen you to be one of our champions. Do you accept our plea for help?" "What was a girl to do?" I thought, "I have never done more than surfing on a three foot wave. What is that compared to saving a civilization?" OK, I was so nervous I could not even talk for a while. Once I got up the nerve to talk, I said "Sure, I guess I'll help you." "Wonderful." It said "Now then, I will tell you what is up ahead. We will teleport you to various events in the past showing significant historical relevance to our society. There you will be trained by some of the best of our warriors of our past. Should you pass the training, you will be given your very own Bakugan partner to befriend and battle with." "Awesome, I can't believe that I am going to be getting my own Bakugan." I thought "We will contact you again when we have finished preparations for your training." It said "Good Bye. I will see you again soon" And with that, it just disappeared and my vacation went on like normal, other than the fact that I was waiting for a ginormous creature to contact me, everything went on like normal.

* * *

**Well, there it is. (^-^)**


	4. Daydream of a lifetime, and then some

**I do not own anything to do with Bakugan other than my custon characters. Thanks to Yokolite for the character idea because without it, I would have gone a lot longer without another chapter.**

Hey there. Rebecca, but call me Becca for short. I live in Washington. The state, not the District of Columbia. I am sort of a klutz. It is partially due to the fact that I daydream about Bakugan strategy. So then, you guys and gals know what Bakugan are right. Well I LOVE them. Well maybe not the kind of Bakugan that you're thinking of, the plastic marbles with magnets in the bottoms, but I do love real Bakugan. Mine is AWESOME. I see that you are still confused and in disbelief, well let me tell you about how I got my Bakugan. It all started when I was 12 years old. My family and I had gone to visit our relatives in California. Well I do not like it there, too crowded and noisy. In my attempts to escape the hustle and bustle of Beverly Hills, I went in search of some peace and quiet. I finally found it in a deserted part of the California coast. That is where the weirdly awesome stuff started. As I was looking up in the clouds, I saw a flash of green light and then I blacked out. Weird huh? Well, it gets weirder. The first thing I saw was a glowing green ball. It reminded me of a Bakugan, the only problem was, I didn't believe that Bakugan where real back then. Anyways, I reached out to touch it and it opened up and flared green. I was nearly blinded by the flash of light. When I was able to see again, I saw one of the most awesome things ever. What was it you ask; well it was a giant Eagle/humanoid creature with light green wings with dark tips. It had 3 long ribbons coming out of tail and it was carrying a dark green, black staff. It had dark green stripe across face where eyes should be and has a dark green chest plate and a light green beak. Let's just say that I was in total shock, and that was an understatement. It surprised me even more by asking me a question. "Are you Rebecca Reynolds?" It asked. As soon as I could speak, I responded by saying "Yes, I am Rebecca Reynolds, but you can call me Becca for short. If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" She (It has a feminine voice) responded by saying "I am Ventus Arianoid, but you can call me Aria for short." "Ok Aria, may I ask, what do you want me for?" I asked. She responded by saying "I need you to help us save our civilization. I was sent here along with five others to find humans worthy of fighting with us to save our society. I have chosen you because, after looking inside your mind, I found that you would be an excellent strategist on the battle field." Ok then let me just say, that was one of the creepier moments of my life. That, and when I met our enemy were extremely creepy in my opinion, but that is for a future story. Anyways, I responded by saying "Sure I will help you, but what's the catch?" "I do not know what a CATCH is but you must pledge yourself to our leader. I am sure you will know who he is. After all, he is in a lot of your stories about us." Ok then, I was searching through my mind for famous people in the history of Bakugan and could only come up with 6 people and their Bakugan partners who could possibly fit the bill. Dan and Drago, Shun and Skyrus, Ingram, and Hawktor, Marucho, Preyas, Elfin, and Aquimos, Julie and Gorem, Runo and Tigrerra, and Alice and Hydronoid. That is a lot of possibilities on who the leader could be but I didn't want to think about it just then. After that, I had two more questions. "When do I get a Bakugan?" I asked. She responded by saying"You will get your Bakugan Partner when you pass the training given to you." Question number 2" When does the training begin" I asked. "Very soon' she said 'very soon." And with that, I was back on the beach and had a ton more to think about.

**(^_^)**


	5. Trouble In Not So Paridise

**I do not own anything to do with Bakugan other than my made up character. Thank you iwishmynamewasCat for the character idea for this chapter. I have taken the final request for protagonests but will now take requests for the antagonists. They will be aliens of my own making so i will give you a new format for thier entries soon. Thanks and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Hey. My name is Anna. I live in Cary, North Carolina. Since you want to hear my story, I am guessing that you already know about Bakugan. Well, they are real. Don't believe me? Well, let me tell you a little story about how I got my very own, real, live Bakugan. It all started when I was 11 years old. You see, I live with my family of 8 people. It gets very crowded at home so I like to go out into the woods in our backyard. With such a big property, you would think that we would have a larger house. Anyways, as I was walking through the woods, I saw a spark and then a raging fire. As soon as I saw the fire, I ran for it. I tried to get to our home and call 911. After a few minutes of running (yes, our forest is that huge) the whole of everything was on fire. I panicked, but then, I realized that the fire didn't hurt. So I walked through the fire trying to find the center or origin of the fire. Once I found it, I was shocked. There, lying before me was a fireball, just floating away like it had nothing better to do than scare the living crap out of me. Considering the fact that the forest fire didn't hurt, I thought that it would be safe to touch it. Boy was I wrong. Ok sure, it didn't hurt or anything, but the second I touched it, I was teleported to what appeared to be the inside of the fireball. After looking around for a bit, I came across another ball of fire but was more organized in the fact that the fire was burning around it and not just up. I reached out to touch it and BLAMOPHLAM, it transformed. Before me stood a giant, burning idol sort of thing. As I was contemplating over what the crud it could be, it spoke to me, but without moving its mouth. It said "What up man? How is it going? Are you ready to save a civilization?" The first thing I thought was "What the crud is wrong with this thing? Is it mental or something." "I heard that" it said. Now that creped me out. "Who and what are your? Are you some sort of Bakugan thing?" I asked it. It responded by think saying "I am Adroushan and yes I am a Bakugan thing as you so kindly put it. Now to business. Are you the human they call Anna Bloom?" "I am what is it to you." I said trying to sound all tough like. "I need your help to save my society." It said "I have been sent with five others on a quest of sorts to save our civilization of humans, vestals, nethians, and gundalians. I have chosen you to be my champion of Pyrus to save our peoples. Do you accept? Now that was an interesting proposition. I mean sure it would be awesome to help, but that would mean leaving my family who could care less about me. ? "I think I will go with you as your champion person." I answered. "Good," he said" I will be back in a few days to pick you up and start your training to gain your very own Bakugan partner." After he said that, the place that I had earlier realized was old Vestroia from the descriptions found in the old stories just burst into flames and I woke up back in the forest in view of my house.


	6. Star Light Star WHAT THE FREAK

**I do not own anything to do with bakugan except of my characters. Also, the format for the Antagonists will be at the bottom of this story. Also, you can contact me about anything via email or facebook. They are all on my profile page if you want to find them.**

* * *

Hello. My name is Kai Mijimaru. I am from Los Angeles California. I am currently 13 years old. Well, whether you like it or not, Bakugan are real, live creatures, not just plastic transforming marbles. My Bakugan is plain old beast (AWESOME). So you want to hear how I got him, well sit down and listen. It all started on my 10th birthday. It was one of the brightest days ever that year. You couldn't even go outside without being temporarily blinded. Well, being the daring kid that I am. I got on a pair of sunglasses and went outside. I looked around for a bit and decided to take them off. As I should have known, I was blinded. With the imprint of my house still in my vision, I started back toward my house. One problem, I COULD NOT SEE ANYTHING. After walking for a bit, I bumped into something that was not my house, it was more flesh like. "Dad?" I asked. I aint your daddy, man what is wrong with you?" Something responded back to me. "Well then who are you?" I asked with my eyes still closed "Open your EYES and look at me." It said. So I reluctantly opened my eyes and I pretty much instantly fainted. Why you are asking. Well, it was because I saw a GIANT ANGLE FREAK THING. "Who and what the FREAK are you?" I scream, asked when I came to. "I am Astanphaeus. I am an Arch Angel Bakugan." It said OK that was creepy awesome, I mean, what I was thinking was, ", ITS A MONSTER THAT IS GOING TO EAT ME!" The second thing I thought was "AWESOME, A REAL LIVE BAKUGAN, THIS IS TOTALLY WICKED!" (Yes that last part was from the Incredibles ) Then, once I had calmed down, I asked it "What are you doing here and are you the reason it is so bright that no one can see anything outside?" "I am here for you and yes I am the reason that it is so bright." It said. "Well what do you want with me?" I asked. It responded by saying "I am here to ask for your help.' it said 'I came to this planet with 5 others in hopes of finding 6 humans to train as our champions to fight the against the Phantasmos." "The who?" I asked. "The Phantasmos." It said "They are an alien race that is distinctly reptilian but can have any number of traits and body colors. One can have 2 arms, 6 legs, 4 wings, 3 heads, and a green body color. Another can look exactly like you except with scales. They are very unique, especially in the fact that all of them have the ability to teleport anywhere and breathe in any environment. They are very difficult to fight. Anyways, I have chosen you to be my champion. If you accept, I will pick you up in a few days and you shall meet our king. Do you accept?" "Let me think about this,' I said 'OF COURSE I ACCEPT. When do we leave?" "In three earth days." He said. With that the sun went down and I stayed up for as long as I could because I just could not fall asleep thinking of what would happen when I left.

* * *

**Here is the format for the Antagonists:**

**Name(A funky alien name):**

**Atribute(Their roles by Atributes are as follows (Anything that is missing is taken): Haos, Strategy):**

**Apearance(All of the funky stuff and body color):**

**Attitude toward Allies:**

**Attitude toward Enemies:**

**I already have the outline finished, I just need your character submisions to publish the next chapter. (^-^)**

**HAVE AN NICE DAY!**


	7. So that is what happened after GI

**I am going to be writing this in multi-point of view for the bulk of the story from now on. I do not own anything to do with Bakugan except for the made up characters.**

**

* * *

**

Rex's P.O.V:

Ok, it's been a few days since Darkus Drakonianor showed up and changed my life forever. He said that he had chosen me to help him with something and now I can't quite remember what it was, other than that it had to do with five others and Bakugan. I have a bad memory so I am likely to forget a lot of stuff, hopefully, none of the others names. Anyways, as we were flying home, I could have sworn I saw Drakonianor's face in one of the windows, that was sick, and again on the flight home. As soon as we got home however, that is when the awesome train arrived in boring town. I saw full sized Drakonianor outside my house and obviously my parents did to because they just ran for their lives like there is no tomorrow. What they did not see was that they had sent someone with him. I couldn't tell who it was from where I was standing, so I decided to go and see just who it was. It was an old woman, probably in her fifties. I asked her "Who are you?" What she said surprised me even more than the first time that I had seen Drakonianor. She said "My name is Alice Gehabich and I have come with Drakonianor to pick you up and take you to our city." AWWWWWWWSOOOOOOOOOOME was all that running through my mind. I mean Alice Gehabich of the original Bakugan Battle Brawlers. She was one of my six Idols. "It seems to me that you have heard of me by the look on your face." She said while trying not to laugh. "You bet I have. You and the other five battle Brawlers are my heroes." I almost shouted. "Well let's get a go on shall we.' she said. 'We shouldn't be late for our meeting with the others." Before I could say another word, we started to shimmer and then, poof, there we were with 11 other people and 5 other Bakugan who seemed to teleport from out of nowhere like I did.

**Titus's P.O.V:**

OK. I was in the middle of playing foot ball with my friends when I was picked up by Adramelech and Julie Makimoto of the original Bakugan Battle Brawlers. That last part was awesome. Anyways, I looked around at the other people who had showed up, there was a 13 year old dude with green and black on, he looked ok, there was a 12 year old surfer chick, there was a 11 year old chick with extremely long hair and looked like she could be a prankster, there was a 12 year old who looked like she was daydreaming at this very moment, and there was a 10 year old dude who had spiked hair and looked slightly punk. They all came with a Bakugan and an original Bakugan Battle Brawler to match the Bakugans attribute. As we were all settled and stopped stumbling around from the teleportation, Dan walked out in front of all of us and said "Welcome to the city of Bakutropolis, capitol of the peaceful empire put together with the combined cooperation of the Humans, Vexos, Nethians, and the Gundalians. We have called the six of you here to help us with our current adversaries, the Phantasmos. "Oh ya, Astanphaeus told me all about them. So they're real?" "Yes, they are very real and a huge threat to our society.' Said Dan, 'They are the reason that we have called you here. None of our people have managed to even defeat them. Of course, Drago and I almost won, but they are just too powerful." WAIT JUST A MOMENT' the 13 year old dude yelled 'YOU EXPECT US, A BUNCH OF KIDS WITH NO EXPERIENCE IN BRAWLING, TO TAKE ON A RACE THAT EVEN YOU AND DRAGO COULD NOT BEAT. ARE YOU INSANE!" "We may be insane but these six Bakugan have chosen you, and they are our most powerful and will not brawl with anyone except for one who has been chosen and tried by themselves. You six have already been chosen. Now the training is next. But first, let's eat and inform you on whom you are going to be fighting.

**Hannah's P.O.V:**

OK THIS IS TOTALLY RAD. I mean sure, I had to stop surfing to do this but this is so much more awesome than surfing. "Calm it down girl, calm it down" I said to myself. As we were going to eat with the Origional Battle Brawler, I was silently spasing out. Once we got to the food, I pretty much fainted. When I came to the food was still there. Before me on the table was everything that was good and edible in this world and the next 5 over. There were burgers, hot dogs, fries, Chinese food, corndogs, chocolate cake, steak, soda, and anything else that you could ever want and too much of it for you to eat on your own, let alone with twelve people. Once we all sat down, with Dan at the end of the table and the rest of the battle brawlers split up in-between the rest of us. After a glorious feast, we all went with Dan to what seemed to be a conference room. Dan told us all to take a seat and then we got started. Dan started off by saying, "As you already know, our enemies are the Phantasmos. What you do not know about them, is who to look out for and not to fight, hand to hand or Bakugan to Bakugan. The first of the Phantasmos that you should look out for is not their but his king but his advisor, Oblivior, and his Bakugan Partner, Ceberusoid" The Giant, Probably 1000 inch screen shows a dude with pitch black skin with neon green hair, He had a sort of smoky cloak around him covering everything but his face. The screen also showed a Giant, three headed Dog with a black body and dark green armor around his body with spikes on every individual piece. "Oblivior and Ceberusoid are the seconds in command and advisors to their king when it comes to the battlefield but they are really in control.' Dan continued, 'Their king, more like dictator, is a man called Pyronogen. His Bakugan Partner is called Infernoid.' The screen now shows a man with 4 arms, 4 dragon's wings, one head with spikes on every square inch of skin, and his entire body covered in fire sort of like a cloak or robe and behind him was a giant Fireball far too large to be an actual Bakugan, but it was. It looked very creepy and eerie. 'No one has ever seen inside of the fireball to know what Infernoid really looks like.' Said Dan. 'The Phantasmos have a really organized military structure. Their demolitions experts are a woman called Kimodolix and her Bakugan partner Colosusoid.' The screen then showed a woman with clear blue skin in a brown blooming blossom komodo and a kitty cat hat. She looked like a freekazoid. What was even weirder is that she had some sort of blade inside one of her arms and spikes on the surface of her skin. There was also a hole in each of her hand, one I am guessing is for the sword in her arm and the other was probably for shooting stuff. I thought that she was insane, and boy was I right. Her Bakugan looked like Gorem, just 3 times larger and five times more buff. He had a sort of bronze armor covering his entire body or it was his skin. He looked nearly as big as the Bakugan that came with Julie and that 15 year old dude. ' Kimodolix is a fe wcards full of a deck but that doesn't impare her brawling skills. She will try to be nice to you, then once she is close, she will snap you like a twig. On that happy note, next up is their aerial combat general, Grenovida, and his Bakugan partner, Pegasoid.' The screen now shows a man with a pair of emerald green wings like those of a dragon and emerald green skin. The screen also showed a Pegasus like creature that didn't seem to have anything special to it, until I saw that its wings where scaled and had claws of sorts and instead of hoves, it had eagle feat. 'The stealth force is headed by a Phantasmo that we have never seen and only know of their Bakugan partner called Medusanoid.' Creepy doesn't even begin to describe the Bakugan. It was the color of the sea and had snakes coming out of its head. It has 3 heads on immensely long necks and had a serpentine body with 4 arms on the upper body portion. Scary if I ever knew better. 'And last is their strategic expert we also only know of their Bakugan partner, Hecatus." Hecatus looked like a normal humanoid, other than the fact that she had 8 arms, and each arms hand had a different symbol on it, who knows what for.

**Kai's P.O.V:**

After our awesome meal and freakylishus informative meeting, Dan told us that it we should get some sleep because our training begins tomorrow. With that, we were all teleported with the Bakugan that chose us to our own little estates that where anything but little. THEY WERE HUGE. THEY MADE THE WHITE HOUSE SEEM LIKE A ONE MAN APARTMENT. They had anything and everything that we could ask for. They had pools, spas, all you can eat buffets, movie theaters, and so much more. There was also a back yard big enough for the Bakugan to lounge around in and do whatever. It was so hard to fall asleep, but I managed. The next morning, we were teleported back to the central command and there, we met the Origional Battle Brawlers, the six ancient soldiers of Vestroia, the Vexos, the Nethians, and the Gundalians. I asked "So then, what are we supposed to do for our training." Runo responded by saying "We are all going to train you to be able to fight against the Phantasmos in due time." "How are you going to do that?" asked the 12 year old red head girl. "We are going to train you with the Bakugan that chose you in a way of their choosing." Said Dean. "They have decided to de-evolve to their base evolutions to see if you are worthy." Immediately after he said that, the six Bakugan that chose us started to glow bright white. When the light died down, before us stood a Darkus Reaper, a Pyrus Fortress, a Haos Siege, a Ventus Falconeer, a Sub Terra Gargenoid, and an Aquos Juggernoid. They all immediately balled up and flew at us. We all caught them and all of us teleported to who knows where.

* * *

**Longest Chapter Ever for me. Still need those last two enties please. The next chapter might take a little longer to do because I am getting off of thanksgiving break an have to go back to school:( Also, my dad sais that he wes going to block this website wich would mean that i would have to upload my chapters on my piece of crap laptop:(**


	8. Fight for Fun and Family

**I don't own anything to do with Bakugan other than the made up characters.**

**Sorry this took so long but it has been hard to find writing time since school started. The next chapter will probably take even longer so check in every week to see if it is in. Enjoy  
**

**

* * *

Becca's P.O.V:**

After all of our un-evolved Bakugan balled up and flew into our hands, we were all teleported to different areas which I am guessing were sorts of training grounds. Once I had arrived there, I realized that I had a completely new outfit on. It was a sort of green jumpsuit style outfit but much more slimming that had a compact jetpack on the back, that's right, a jetpack. I assumed that it was for training of some sort. On my waist was a pistol looking object that had a hole far too large for any normal bullet but looked just like it was perfect for a Bakugan. I guess that they are going for a more badass look when it comes to the brawling aspect of the war. Next to me on the floating in the air was what looked to me like a staff with a spiked ball and chain on each end. I picked it up and started to spin it around over my head. "Very good,' said a voice behind me, 'you will need to use that skill while fighting the Phantasmos in hand to hand combat." I was so startled by the voice that the staff flew out of my hands at the mysterious voice behind me. I looked behind me and I saw Shun Kazami behind me and it appears that he caught it. I screamed and jumped around like I was a little kid again. I guess it was pretty funny sight because I saw Shun laughing behind me. All of a sudden, shuns face straightened up, he snapped his fingers and in teleported Storm Skyrus, Master Ingram, and Hawktor, Komba O'Charlie and Harpus, Oberus, Lync Volan and Meta Altair, Airzel and Strikeflier, and Jesse Glen and Plitheon. I pretty much fainted at the sight of all of the famous Ventus brawlers and their Bakugan throughout the Bakugan history. As soon as I came to, I realized that everyone was looking at me and face-palming themselves. Boy was I embarrassed. As soon as I got up, out of my side pocket flew a Ventus Bakugan. It opened up in mid air and glowed green. As soon as the glowing stopped there was a full size Ventus Falconeer. I guess that it must have been the same Ventus Arianoid that transformed earlier at the Bakugan HQ. It crouched down on its knees and said to me "So then, you look pretty good in that battle suit to me. I think that I chose the right Human when I picked you." After that, it picked me up with its hand and flew over to the rest of the Ventus brawlers and Bakugan. After landing, Shun said "Ok then, I guess we ought to get started with battle training shall we. You are going to start by brawling with Komba and Harpus. "HEY, DO YOU THINK WE ARE WEAK OR SOMETHING!" Yelled Harpus. "No we do not think you are weak Harpus,' said Skyrus, 'you are just the weakest one here. I mean, you have barley reached 400 G's" "Fine" said Harpus in an unhappy tone. "Let's get it over with" Said Komba. "Gate Card Open" we both yelled. "Bakugan, BRAWL." Komba used his version of Masquerades launcher to shoot out Harpus. "Bakugan Stand, rise Ventus Harpus." He said. As Harpus stood in ball form, she immediately glowed green and turned full size and sort of cackled. I loaded Falconeer into my pistol launcher and pulled the trigger and yelled "Bakugan Brawl". BANG went the gun. Out flew Falconeer at such a high speed that the recoil almost made the gun hit my face. Falconeer flew so fast that she slammed into Harpus so hard that she flew backwards at least ten feet, flat on her back. When that happened, Harpus lost 50 G's and Falconeer flew backward onto the field and as she did, I said "BAKUGAN STAND RISE VENTUS FALCONEER". Boy did that feel good. She opened up and to my surprise, the top half of her ball form spun around in a circle creating a huge windstorm that blew back everybody. It most definitely surprised Shun because he had a look of shock on his face that looked like he had seen a ghost. When I saw Falconeer's G power, level, I was so shocked that I could not breathe. 500 G's, that was huge compared to Harpus's 350 G's. It was AWESOME. "Well then, I think I will start things off with an ability card." Komba said.

"ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE, FEATHER STORM"

Harpus: 550 G's, Falconeer, 500 G's

Harpus flapped her wings creating a giant twister headed straight for Falconeer. Thinking fast I said "DOUBLE ABILITY ACTIVATE, FALCONEER KICK PLUS FALCONEER PUNCH."

Falconeer: 800 G's, Harpus: 300 G's.

With that Falconeer flew at Harpus with blazing speed with her leg and arm strait out in front of her in a kung fu style karate kick. The instant the attack hit Harpus, she balled up and flew into my hand and Komba's life gage hit zero. A few second later, Falconeer flew into my hand as well.

After the fight, I gave Harpus back to Komba and Shun patted me on the back. "Good job' he said 'I think that you will be ready for battle in no time flat. If I were you, I would go back to the estate and rest for tomorrow. We be doing combat training tomorrow.

**Anna's P.O.V:**

When I got to the training ground, I was there with a full size Pyrus Fortress with some feminine looks to it. I looked at myself and saw that I was wearing a sort of ninja getup with to two sword hilts with crossgaurds, but no blades. I wondered to myself if maybe I had to earn them but when I grabbed them, fire raged out of the hilts and before me where two, four foot long fire blades. They where awesome. I also noticed that on my back was a one handed crossbow but no arrows. I saw that there was a hole in the arrow compartment for what looked like a Bakugan ball. From there I figured out the I was supposed to load my Pyrus Fortress into the slot, pull back the string, then pull the trigger to launch my Bakugan. "So then' said a mysterious voice 'are you ready to begin your training?" I looked behind me to find Dan Kuso and Drago, Chan Lee and her own Fortress, Keith and Helios, Sid and Rubanoid, and Gill and Krackix. The entirety of the better known Pyrus Brawlers in the History of Bakugan. Dan asked me again "Are you ready to begin your training?" "Yes' I said 'I am ready to begin. What are we starting with?" Dan replied "Hand to Hand Conflict. You are going to be using your fire swords to face off against Keith. As he said this, Keith put on his gauntlet and inserted the sword ability card and a long, red blade popped out of his gauntlet. "Are you ready for this?" He asked me. "The question is, are you?" I said with a smirk on my face while raising one of my swords above my head and the other one outstretched in front of me. He laughed and said "You know what, I like your attitude. Reminds me of Dan when we were a few decades younger. Let's get started." He said. With that, we both lunged forward at each other. I was faster than him, though probably due to the fact that my dad's side of the family came from ninjas and he wanted me to be trained like one by my aunt in Japan. She always said he father was a real ninja and wanted his descendents to be trained like he was but I don't see how considering that they are nonexistent anymore. Anyways, back to the fight, I got to Keith before he could get to me but he was prepared for my amazing speed somehow. He managed to block my attack and defect it back unto me. He said "I knew that you would be like your grandfather." "Wait a minute, you knew my grandfather. How is that possible, he wasn't into Bakugan." "Wow,' he said' I did not know that you don't know who your own grandfather is." "WHO IS HE?" I asked as I rushed at him with my two swords of fire trailing behind me. "You will find out in time." He said. "Intact, I think that you should meet him." "Wait a minute, you mean that he is here, on this planet?" I asked him "Well yes he is here but this is not a planet, it is a battle station." He nodded towards Helios and Helios transported to somewhere else on the battle station and in a few minutes, he was back with the one person I was not expecting to see. "SHUN!" I screamed. As I screamed his name out, Keith took advantage of the situation, dashed behind me, and put his sword up to my neck but I was not there anymore. I had seen that coming and ducked down and hand one of my swords tickling his neck. "There is no way in hell that Shun is my grandfather. It's just not possible. My grandfather disappeared when my mom was three years old." I told at Keith. "Oh but I am sweetie." Shun said to me in a loving way. So that is why I was trained like a ninja for the bulk of my life. That's why I could move so quickly and effectively. Boy did that explain a lot of things. After putting out my swords I ran over to Shun and gave him a big hug. "I can't believe how much you look like you mother." He said. "I am however, pleased with what my daughter has done with you. I am also proud of how well you have been trained. I remember it like it was yesterday when you fell in the koy pond when you tried to ninja jump over it. You cried so hard then. I only wish I was able to come and see you." "Wait, how do you know about that?" I asked him. We have a looking glass here that allows us to watch over our home worlds from here. I am so glad that I have finally been able to meet you."

* * *

FAMILY REUNION YAY. well there it is. I think that this chapter is even longer than the last so yay for me.


	9. Armor of Awsomeness

**I do not own anything in this story except my own words and the custom characters found within this story. Enjoy.**

**Titus's P.O.V:**

When I was transported off to the training grounds, I was surprised to find that I had been re-outfitted. I was wearing a full body armor suit similar to those in the Halo Spartan suit. The only differences to mine and Master Chiefs were that mine had a shotgun on the back, it had a card slot on the right arm, and it had a samurai sword on the back. My armor was a dark brown color like mud and the visor could fragment and reform at the touch of a button so that was cool. I pulled the sword out of the hilt and it glowed tan like a light saber from star wars. I put the sword back in the sheath and picked up the shotgun. I noticed that it had two clip holes only one was circular and the other was rectangular. The rectangular hole had a small battery looking object in it so I decided to close the circular hole and squeeze the trigger. That sent a GINORMOUS blast out in front of me that left a small trench in the ground. AWESOME. I guess the other hole then was for my Bakugan. Speaking of whom, I loaded it into the circular slot and took out the battery and placed it into a slot in my armor under my arm that I guess was specially designed for just that. When I pulled the trigger this time, a thin beam of orange light came out of the barrel and a few 100 feet away, I saw a huge flash of light the same color of the beam and out of it came a Sub Terra Gargenoid. In an instant it was above me and lowering its arm to pick me up. When he did pick me up, he raised me to his eye level and said "I hope I picked the right human, for your sake." With that he threw me straight up and yelled "USE THE ABILITY CARD." I did not know what he was talking about but I had better hurry up and figure it out. Then I saw it. On my left arm was a slot right below my wrist joint. I thought "I REALLY NEED SOMETHING TO HELP ME NOT FALL AND DIE RIGHT NOW!" When I did, a card slid partially out of the slot on my left wrist. It looked like it would fit in the slot on my right arm so I ran it home and a voice said "Jetpack, Activating" in a robotically feminine voice. All of a sudden, I heard the sound of rockets flaring and looked to see a pair of wings with jets on each side of my body. So seeing that, naturally, I did what any normal person would have done. SUPERMAN, and flew up towards the Gargenoid. He was there watching me the whole time just laughing. I went up to him, pulled out my shotgun and loaded it with my right hand and thought "I need something to BLOW THIS BASTARDS ASS TO KINGDOM COME" then I used an ability card for my armor to turn my left arm into a giant cannon, all aimed at his face. "DO YOU THINK THAT THAT WAS FUNNY' I yelled 'I COULD HAVE DIED." "Ah, but you didn't' Gargenoid said still laughing 'I think that you have mastered your battle suit faster than any of the others before you. That is a good thing. A VERY good thing indeed. I think that you have had enough for one day. You should go home now." With that, I was teleported to the estate and was wearing all of my normal close except for a pair of gloves on my hands, each with some sort of insignia on the palms. I clapped my hands together and all of a sudden, my gloves turned metallic and rippled out all over my body to become my armor suit, complete with shotgun and sword. I said "Armor Down" and an ability card popped out. I stuck it in the hole and my armor started to fold up on itself till all that was left was the gauntlet and then that turned into the pair of gloves that I was wearing in the first place.

**Rex's P.O.V:**

When I was transported to my training ground, I found myself in the middle of nowhere. I had this mysterious glove on my right hand. It was black with a dark green dragons face on the top of my hand. On the inside of it was an insignia that was quite strange. It was a dark green circle with an X inside of it. Over the X was the head of a demon. The sun seemed to be going down where I was and it was getting cold. So I rubbed my hands together and my glove started to glow. All of a sudden, my glove started glowing dark green and almost instantly I was transformed into a giant, Bakugan sized black, Bipedal dragon. The first thing that came to mind was, can I breathe fire? I tried and no I could not breathe fire, instead, I could breathe out dark energy. It was so powerful that it left a huge carter in the ground, about 20 feet in diameter. I simply thought about being human again and I turned back to normal with the armor glove. All of a sudden, Reaper shot out of my pocket and said "Good good, now we can really practice. How about this, for your training, you throw me out and then transform. That way we can practice you brawling skills so that you can help me in future battles. I will tell you this though. Should you fail and I not evolve. I will have to absorb your essence to regain my strength. So how about it?" "Sure,' I said 'Let's do this thing." I shot Reaper out of the launcher producer by my glove. Then, I pressed on the insignia in the center of my glove and transformed. "I think I will call this form Dragoon" "Why is that?" Reaper asked me.

"Well, a dragoon is an elite rank of soldier on earth."

"Fair enough, let's get on with the brawling. I think we will start with the basics. No ability cards. Use one if you know how to but otherwise, don't."

With that, we clashed. My claws versus his scythe. I decided to try an ability on for size. I said "Ability activate. Dark Sword of Oblivions Beginning." After I said that, I felt a ton stronger and saw a giant curved sword made from pure dark energy. I slashed out a Reaper and he instantly balled up. I returned to my human form and picked him up. "Are you Ok?" I asked him. "ARE YOU KIDDING.' He yelled ' THAT WAS ONE OF MY EVOLVED ABILITIES. HOW IS IT THAT YOU COULD HAVE USED IT?" "I don't know how the hell I did that. I just did." I said defensively. "Well that doesn't matter anymore. At least you can brawl well enough for a human. Later on we shall do some more training with abilities. Now, it is time for you to go home." When I got to the estate, I still had my glove but didn't want to try it out because it's not like I want to destroy the place. I saw that I had a computer and decided to go onto it and see what it had. Turns out it only had a camera and 13 different windows open. They all had a different attribute on them, most likely corresponding to the brawler or persons Bakugan. When I clicked on the screen, it said to make an account, register my Bakugan, and register my armor. So I registered my name and password. Put Reaper into the slot provided. And finally, put my glove onto the scanner. After all of that, I finally got my account. All of a sudden, 9 of the screens got faces. Under those faces read their names and Bakugan partner. They read, Dan and Raging Dragonoid, Shun and Blast Hawktor, Marucho and Tidal Aquimos, Alice and Oblivion Hydronoid, Runo and Elder Tigrerra, Julie and Titan Gorem, Titus and Gargenoid, Becca and Falconeer, Anna and Fortress, Hannah and Juggernoid, and Kai and Siege.


	10. EVOLUTION

**I do not own anything that is not mine. Enjoy. FYI, THERE IS A FLASH FORWARD and i am still looking for a Haos evil  


* * *

**

**Kai's P.O.V:**

Ok then, as I was logging into my computer I saw 9 of the screens Light up with the various Brawlers and new ones like me. "So then,' I said 'How did everyone's training go?" "AWESOME.' The kid named Rex said. 'It turns out that I have the most AWESOME armor ever!" "That is impossible.' Titus said 'My Armor is the most awesome ever"

"OH REALLY?"

"YA"  
"THEN PROVE IT"

"OK!"  
With that, Titus clapped his hands together and in two seconds he was covered head to toe in a Spartan suit.

OK THEN, THAT IS AWESOME. BUT MY ARMOR IS STILL EVEN AWESOMER THAN THAT!"

As he was saying that, he also clapped his hands together and flashed bright purple. When the glowing died down, his screen was replaced by some humanoid Darkus Bakugan (For clarification on what Rex looks like in armor mode, just think of the dude from Firebreather as a darkus) and a Darkus Reaper.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES TITUS!" Rex sort of yelled. "You know that I am just playing with you, right. I do think you armor is awesome, I mean come on, It looks like a freaking Spartan Suit. But I transform into a Bakugan. How is that not the most awesome thing ever."  
"It is pretty darn awesome, both of your armors, but can you control water in you armor?" Asked Hannah "Well guess who can. That's right, Me."

"I am a ninja with fire swords, how is that not awesome?" Asked Anna.

"I have a JETPACK and TWIN MORNING STAR STAFF. That is Awesome" Said Becca.

Well now it's my turn "Well I have telekinesis, the ability to heal anything, and a giant energy bow that shoots like 50 arrows per minute. How is that for awesome?"

"OK OK, we have now know everyone else's ability through you do not know our abilities. All of us origional brawlers able to control our own attribute in any way we want. However, it seems that you may be able to do the same or even reach the Ultim Evolution." Dan said.

"What the crap is the Ultim Evolution?' I asked 'I only heard of it mentioned just before you all vanished in the stories about you guys, something about how you all went in search of it to protect all living things."

"The Ultim Evolution is when Human and Bakugan become one and quite literally merge with each other in battle.' said Runo 'It is not permanent however and you revert back to human and Bakugan separate after the battle is over."

"We believe that you can achieve that level of synchronicity with you Bakugan." Alice said.

"Hey, I think that we ought to get some sleep and train in the morning so that you can evolve your Bakugan to their origional point in evolution." Dan almost yelled at us. I could tell he was holding back so I said "Well I think I have had enough for the day. Later"

The next morning got even crazier. We had the ultimate breakfast imaginable, anything we wanted no matter what it was. It defiantly gave me the energy I needed to train for the rest of the time. After I had managed the basics to brawling, hand to hand and Bakugan to Bakugan and even Human to Bakugan. I had to brawl against Lars Lion. It pretty much went like this.

Runo was brawling with Lars Lion. "Gate Card Set" I said "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" We both threw our Bakugan and they stood at the same time. "Bakugan Stand!"

Siege: 500 G's, Lars Lion: 500 G's.

"I think that I will get this over with fast." I said "Triple Ability Activate. Glowing Sparta + Holy Empowerment + Angel Fire.

Siege: 1000 G's, Lars Lion: 100 G's.

"GATE CARD OPEN" I said "SIEGE"

Siege 2000 G's, Lars Lion 100 G's

I will just say it simply. cough cough .

As Runo's Life counter reached negative 1400, Siege began to glow brightly like the sun. When I looked back, I saw two Lars Lions. "WHAT THE F IS GOING ON HERE, I DID NOT KNOW THAT YOU WERE ONCE A LARS LION." I YELLED ANGRILY. "Actually, he is my brother.' Said the origional Lars Lion. 'We were separated until I joined the brawlers in an attempt to make a peaceful place for all brawling civilizations. We and the other Bakugan channeled our powers to make this very space station that we are on and that you are currently living." "Wait a minute?' I asked, 'you mean that the HQ, all of our estates, and this giant training ground and everything else that we have seen, is all on one space station, created by you Bakugan?"

"Yes' Lars Lion 1 said, 'yes it is."

**Hannah's P.O.V:**

I could not believe what Juggernoid turned into after we defeated Frocsh. He is now called Lethoid. He looks like he is sleeping all of the time but that is because anything or one he looks at instantly collapses or desintegrates as though they were just put to sleep or turned to stone. After a finding out that everyone else had their Bakugan evolved. Rex now had a Darkus Karawoid; Titus now had a Sub Terra Zaganon, Kai had a Lars Lion, Becca had a Ventus Boroid, Anna had a Pyrus Agnimukhoid. We also found out from Marucho that our Bakugan's next evolution would be Battle Gear compatible. He also told Rex that his Armor had a battle gear called Ultim Destructo. I was extremely jealous of him and his battle gear for his armor. Anyways, Dan told us that one of our scanners had picked up a Phantasmos armada on its way here and that I should arrive in a month. That caused us the most tiring time of our lives. We had to train twice as much and our Bakugan evolved about the same speed. Lethoid had defeated Marucho and Elfin to evolve to Amphitritonoid and with the help of a battle gear; she evolved into Scylloid after beating Mylene. I could tell that she was close to her origional evolution because Scylloid had grown 5 heads when she evolved. At last came the final battle to evolve her. It was me against Marucho and Tidal Aquimos.

"Gate Card Set" I yelled. "Bakugan Brawl"

We both threw our Bakugan out onto the card and said "Bakugan Stand" Flood them Tidal Aquimos" Marucho Yelled. "Rip them to shreds Scylloid!" I yelled "You bet I will" Scylloid said.

Scylloid: 1500 G's, Tidal Aquimos: 2000 G's

"Ladies First" yelled Marucho

"Your loss.' I said, 'Quadruple Ability Activate. Maximum Gizer + Hydro Torrent + Inevitable Devouring + Grand Typhoon.'

Scylloid: 5000 G's, Tidal Aquimos; 500 G's

"GATE CARD OPEN, SCYLLOID DELTA."

Scylloid: 10000 G's, Tidal Aquimos: 250 G's

"Is that all you got,' Marucho Said 'Battle Gear BOOST" with that, he held out his hand and it started to glow. An instant later, Tidal Aquimos had a giant pair of water cannons, jetpack, and swords. "This is Tidal Aquimos's Battle Gear, Aquamari Gear."

Scylloid: 1500 G's, Tidal Aquimos: 2500 G's

"Damn it, how the hell am I supposed to beat this? Hey, HOW DID OUR G'S GET RESET?"

"Simple, I just use his ability card. Resets the G power and increases Tidal Aquimos's G's by 400. Now then, ability card activate, Aquamari Gear Lv. 2

Scylloid: 1000 G's, Tidal Aquimos: 3000 G's

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled. At the very moment when the blast hit Scylloid, she started glowing bright blue. "WHAT THE F**K IS GOING ON" I yelled. As she was glowing, I noticed that her heads where splitting in two so I concluded that she was evolving.

"YES BOOOOOOHYYAAAAH YOU ARE FINALLY EVOLVING BACK INTO THE FORM I MET YOU IN." I yelled "WHAAAAAAAAAAAATT." Yelled Marucho. "Well, I'm screwed." When she finished evolving she said "Ahh it's good to be back."

Cetusoid: 3000 G's, Tidal Aquimos 3000 G's

Now the party really begins. BATTLE GEAR BOOST. With that out, Cetusoid had armor covering the top half of her body and her necks. On the helmets covering her head were cannons that appeared to simply rise out of the neck, as thought it was still part of the helmet.

BATTLE GEAR ABILITY ACTIVATE, DECACRANIABLASTER Lv.1

Cetusoid: 4000 G's, Tidal Aquimos 2000 G's.

!

"And that's game" I said as Tidal Aquimos flew into my hand.


	11. Bakugan Defenders of the UNIVERSE part 1

**OK at this point, I have flash forwarded to when the Phantasmos are soon going to begin their assault on Bakutropolis. Also, I do not own anything that is not mine.**

**Rex's P.O.V:**

"Ok, the Phantasmos are going to be here soon, around three hours to be exact' said Dan while all of us but Marucho were in the briefing room 'so we need to be ready." "We have a picture of their fleet on the screen now." Said a gundalian on radar. "Damn it!' yelled Dan 'Let us hope that what I think is happening isn't." "What are you talking about?" asked Runo. "Well, the last time Drago and I fought against Medusanoid,' Dan said, 'she said that her master was always right by her side, and because of that, she could not lose. There was only one problem with that. We were in the middle of a clearing of fog. There was no one around us. But now, looking at a giant cloud of fog surrounding the enemy's ships, I think that it is safe to say that the enemy we thought that we had never seen was actually a fog cloud the whole time. My guess is that whenever Medusanoids' master attacks, she transforms into the fog cloud to give them extra cover." "They're finally finished!" yelled an out of breath Marucho as he ran into the room. "What is done?" asked Titus. "You're Bakugan Mobile Assault Decca Gear. Well, they are like mobile assault vehicles in the fact that they allow you Bakugan a huge advantage in battle, but they are different it the fact that you must have your battle gear in play before you can use them. I finished them only just a few minutes ago. With them, you can do even more than you could with your battle gear." "Sweet.' I said. 'So what do they look like? "Well yours is a giant helicopter that has at about 50+ different weapons on it and has stealth capabilities as well It has a pair of mechanical arms that can morph into nearly whatever you want so that Drakonianor can use in battle.' Said Marucho. 'Both you and Drakonianor can fly it at the same time or one at a time. I call it Hatredcopter (Yes, like the song.) For you Titus, I made the Destructorion. It is, in essence, a small satellite that you both can control to give you a massive advantage in a brawl. It can also help you travel faster than normal. For Hannah, I made the Aquarianis. It isn't as much a vehicle as it is a battle gear add-on but it allows you and Cetusoid to fight in battles together. It allows you to control RPSAR's or Remotely Piloted Submarine Assault Robots, similar to the Absids. I made the Templar Mobile Assault Vehicle for Anna and Adroushan. The Templar Mobile Assault Vehicle is just like a UFO other than the fact that it can be surrounded by fire. Anna, you can pilot is and control its' secondary weaponry and defenses. The gagates is for Becca. It is an aircraft that has two wings, six jets, two plasma cannons, and a Ventus insignia on both sides. It also has two rear guns that can be operated by you Becca. I am giving the Caelum to Kai. It is an armor suit that will outfit the both of you in top of the line protection and weaponry. The weapons can transform into any know weapons and the armor can do pretty much the same. The only thing your armor can't do is fly or swim; it's just too damn heavy for that kind of stuff."

After testing the new Decca Gear, 2 hours have passed, giving the new brawlers just enough time to strategize.

"Ok then everyone; I am putting Rex in charge of the frontal assault.' said Dan. 'Hannah, you are in charge of the stealth forces, I am leaving Becca in command of the aerial forces, and Anna, I leave you in charge of strategic portion for this battle. All of our soldiers will be under you direct control for your specialties in this war from now on. So, on that note, go prepare for the battle you guys." As Dan left the room, I said, "Ok first things first, we commanders need our seconds in command and I choose Titus as mine." "Well then,' said Anna 'I am going to put Marucho as my second" "I am going to choose Shun as mine." said Becca. "Then is mine" said Hannah. "Well then, with that settled, I say that we get to strategizing for the assault right now. What do you all say?" I asked. "I agree." said Anna.

Anna's P.O.V:

After we had all chosen our second in command, Rex decided that we should start strategizing for the battle ahead. I totally agreed with him. I started to mentally converse with my Bakugan on possible strategies for the upcoming battle. We both agreed on one thing, that we need to not go all out on them. "Ok then, once we have finished coming up with a plan, Marucho, I am going to need you to have your research men and women get as close as they can to finding out how to achieve the ultimate evolution. Next, Rex and Titus, I am going to need the both of you to do whatever it is that you do and go blow the living crap out of those Phantasmos. However, should you use your battle gear, battle armor, or Decca Gear, you must have no other option but to use them, also, phone in if you need any help from either myself or Marucho, no matter what, especially if you need help in battle. Hannah and , you two will take advantage of the fog cloud, Hannah, I believe that it would be best for you and Cetusoid to both to go in with you Decca gear activated. Marucho, if I read the layout correctly, Cetusoid's Decca Gear has the capability to provide the ultimate cover that nothing can see through or penetrate, correct?" "Yes, that is right." Marucho replied. "Good, that means that we can send the stealth forces in under the ultimate cover, and then we can get a surprise attack in. If we can get them in undetected, then we can use them to turn the tables on the Phantasmos should we need it, or we can use them to prevent the enemy from escaping should we get the upper hand and they run away." "That is a very good idea indeed for some battle strategy, but what of the aerial troops and your troops?" Marucho asked. "Well,' I said 'I believe that it would be best for my men to remain here in case the enemy tries something. As for the Air Force, same goes for them as the frontal assault, just make sure to hold out on all of your tricks until you have no other option. And as for my soldiers, we will do our absolute best to prevent the enemy from reaching the planet. That is my game plan and I will make any further corrections or adjustments as the time comes. But for now, let's double check that everything is ready.


	12. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**THIS STORY AND ALL OF MY OTHER ONES HAVE NOW BEEN CANCELED!**

**I HAVE DECIDED TO START FROM SCRATCH AND FOCUS ON ONE PROJECT AT A TIME.**

**I WILL BE RESTARTING AND FINISHING ALL OF MY STORIES, BUT WITH SOME CHANGES TO THE INITIAL IDEAS!**

**THERE WILL BE A POLL ON MY PAGE FOR WHICH STORY YOU, THE READERS WOULD LIKE TO SEE RESTARTED!**

ON FEBRUARY 21ST, I WILL DECIDE WHICH STORY WILL BE MY NEW PROJECT UNTIL FINISHED!


End file.
